fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nashi Dragneel
Na Appearance Nashi is a brown eyed girl with long messy pink hair that reaches past her shoulders. She generally keeps it down, but will occasionally put it up in a ponytail. She has a large chest, and curvy body. Her Fairy Tail stamp is on her right shoulder, mimicking her father's placement. The mark is pink, matching her hair. Nashi has a limited wardrobe, wearing the same purple tank top and a small variety of different shirts with wither a pair of shorts or a pair of jeans. She wears a leather jacket, depending on the temperature, but hardly allows herself to wear a dress or skirt.This is because of her very limited wardrobe, as she claims to have only 3 different tank tops and about 3 different pairs of shorts. Her mother is very distraught over this fact, but Nashi still refuses to borrow any of her mother's old wardrobe. She has a scar on her back, stretching from her fight shoulder to her left hip. It was given to her by Gideon when she was a child. Personality Nashi has a rather rambunctious personality, behaving wildly as she pleases. She easily becomes violent when she pleases. She isn't all that competitive, except when Sylvie is present. Nashi is mostly oblivious to and kind of sexual tension, as she would regularly appear in Gideon's bed as she pleased, regardless of him being a male. She appears ignorant of what tension or difficulty this may provide for him, and continued to appear in his bed whenever she feels like it. History Nashi is the first daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Growing up, she was rather violent with many of the other children in the guild, being one of the oldest in the batch. She had a strong distaste for Gideon, and fought often with him. When she was 9, two mysterious men kidnapped her, taking her to an unknown location. She was there, experimented on in order to mutate her initial magical abilities. She then was sent back to her guild, mentally corrupted, and began to destroy the guildhall. After striking her family members down, she was subdued by Gideon after being struck in the back. She was brought back into consciousness, now with a scar on her back. After this, Gideon and Nashi were on much more friendly terms, remaining close for the years to come. Synopsis Marigold Arc In May, X817, Nashi travels with her family to the town of Fitlyn Ports for an S-class job. She and her younger brother were with their parents, Natsu and Lucy, as well as their exceed friends, Happy, Carla, and their son Malcon. After exiting the train, Liddan performs a surprise attack on his father, only to get a scolding for his immature behavior. Irritated, he and Malcon leave their party, going off into the small town. Nashi remained with her family, pursuing the man they had come to capture, Carson Bradley. After finding him run into a restaurant, they follow him in to find Liddan had been there with Malcon. After explaining to him the scenario at hand, how Bradley is responsible for multiple rapes of girls during his time as Mayor. As Liddan then jumps out the window with Malcon. They later rejoin Liddan and Malcon with their new companion Marigold, who have successfully defeated Bradley. They decide return back with Marigold to Magnolia, allowing her to join Fairy Tail with them. On the train ride back, Nashi invites Marigold to live with her if she can't find a place to stay. When they arrive, they introduce Marigold to many of the guild members, including Gideon Fullbuster. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragneel Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Characters Category:Titan Category:Main Character Category:Titans